Quiet Now
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Italy, bored from a never ending meeting, decides to get back at his brother for leaving him horny earlier that morning. Italy/Romano. One-shot for Hetalia Kink Meme.


**My first fill for the Hetalia Kink Meme. I figured I should share. Enjoy.**

_Request: Italy/Romano - blow job_

_I'd like Italy to give Romano a blow job. The premise and details are up to the potential filler, though I'd prefer nation-verse. _

* * *

**_Quiet Now_**

Italy whimpered as he hurried after his older brother, or lover. Which one did Romano say to call him? It always depended on where they were. In the bedroom was where he preferred to be, where they called each other lovers.

It was where he wanted to be now. They had been interrupted before. The two of them had spent the whole night simply making love and fucking. Then they fell asleep and woke up in the early morning, only to make love again. Italy hadn't realized what he had been missing when he kept his feelings for his brother a secret. He wished he had told him sooner, then they could have started this centuries ago.

Now, though, they had a meeting. Romano's alarm was what had stopped them. It was set an hour before they had to leave for the meeting. He had thought that would have been enough time to make each other look presentable. Of course, he hadn't thought that his little brother wouldn't have wanted to leave the bed. Or that Italy would successfully seduce him.

To put it simply, Italy had gotten his way with his brother and they were now arriving late to the world meeting. Seeing as they were late, it caused a scene. Germany yelled, Romano cussed at him to quiet down. That had successfully silenced everyone and made the meeting continue as normal, or as normal as it could get.

Now, with some nation Italy didn't care for giving his spill on what was what and the Italian brothers' late arrival forgotten, the younger found himself bored. Normally, he would entertain himself by bothering Germany. Occasionally, he could even be entertained by writing notes with Japan. Today, however, he was horny. He wanted his brother's attention and to continue what had been interrupted earlier.

He wiggled around in his seat and nudged Romano's leg. He was only given a small glare, followed by "Pay attention!" in return. That left Italy pouting. He did it again, only to get the same response. He bit his lip. Why couldn't his brother just give him the attention he wanted, needed? His eyes lit up. Italy glanced around, making sure no one was looking, before ducking under the table.

Romano felt something nudge him again and turned to glare at his brother. "Veneziano," he started, only to freeze. His eyes frantically went to all the doors and windows, only to find them closed as they had been for the past hour. He reached over to tap Japan's shoulder before letting out a small groan. Japan turned to looked at him in that moment. "Sorry. Ignore me," he mumbled, face red. With a shrug, the Japanese nation turned away.

The Italian pulled up the table cloth, glaring down at his little brother. "Sorry _fratello_," Italy apologized. He palmed Romano's clothed length again, listening to his brother give another quiet groan. "I got bored. You better be quiet or else everyone will hear you." With a smirk, Italy unzipped his pants and slowly slipped out the quickly hardening cock.

"Veneziano," he hissed, tightening his grip on the table's edge. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We're in a meeting."

Italy didn't answer immediately. He only smirked and licked him up and down. "Consider this payback for leaving me horny this morning, love." With that, he went back to licking him up and down until he was fully erect. Once that was achieved, Italy pulled back entirely. He blew across it, placing little kisses ever now and then until a strangled sound came out of Romano.

A grin spread across Italy's face. His eyes darted up. The older Italian was staring forward, hand over his mouth to assure no sounds would come out. He looked as if he was about to burst just from this. That only made Italy's grin grow.

Italy took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before slowly taking more in. After an agonizing minute, he had engulfed all of Romano's length and began bobbing his head back and forth. He softly scrapped his teeth against his cock, earning a muffled sound from above. He wondered how many people were looking at his brother? Could they hear him? Did they guess what was going on under the table? Italy's own erection started twitching to life from the thought.

Romano's face had flushed red a long time ago. His little sounds went relatively unnoticed, thanks to America's obnoxious presentation, though, he would get a few stares every once in a while. He wondered how many of them could guess what was going on. Surely, they had picked up that his little brother was gone by now. He twitched at the thought. Someone surely knew and that filled him with excitement. That excitement paired with the attention his lover was giving his erection sent a new round of muffled sounds out of him.

The sounds he heard only made Italy move faster. He started humming, even reaching up to play with his brother's balls. For his actions, he received panting. Romano even went as far as to push forward, further into his warm mouth. Italy pulled back, gagging, before taking him back in.

The elder Italian had a sharp intake of breath. He dropped his head to the table, coming with a muffled groan. Despite all attempts to muffle the sound, everyone on his side of the table managed to hear him. Romano didn't dare look up, knowing his flushed face would give it all away. Instead, he was forced to stare down at the satisfied face on his brother's face. Italy licked his lips, wiping away the spare drops on his face that he hadn't managed to swallow. The sight alone was turning him on.

"I think it's time for a break," France called, cutting off America mid-sentence. That was followed by a string of curses and shuffling of feet. Romano had stopped paying attention to him, to all of them.

It wasn't until the room was completely cleared that Romano finally spoke up. "You. Out. Now," he growled, glaring at his brother with lust filled eyes. "You've had your fun, now fuck me. Here and now."

Italy smirked as he crawled out from under the table. "But what if someone walks in on us?"

"Screw them. Now fuck me."

"As you wish fratello," he smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss, glad to discover a new turn on for his lover.


End file.
